zhuzhupetsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Quest for Zhu (video game)
This article is about the DS game. If you're looking for the movie of the same name, click here. The Quest For Zhu is an Zhu Zhu Pets video game for the Nintendo DS published by Activision and GameMill Entertainment and developed by Black Lantern Studios. It was released on September 27, 2011, the same day as the movie. Story Main article: The Quest For Zhu#Plot The game mainly follows the plot of the movie. The story begins the same as the movie. Pipsqueak tries to make a special gift for Katie, but ends up making a huge mess. Katie yells at her and she gets sad and decides to run away, later being transferred to the Zhu-niverse. She meets Mr. Squiggles, Num Nums, and Chunk. Stinker later pops in and tells Pipsqueak about the Palace of Zhu. She and her new friends decide to journey there, and the game begins. This section is currently incomplete. It will be finished at a later time. Gameplay This section is currently under construction. It is not fully complete yet, but you can help by adding content and pictures. Quest for Zhu is a Zhu Zhu Pets 2D side-scrolling platformer based on the movie of the same name. It is the sixth Zhu Zhu Pets video game to be released. Health Unlike most Zhu Zhu Pets games, this one has added health for the four playable hamsters. The health system consists of four diamonds. If the hamster runs into a hazard like spikes or a bee, he/she will lose one half of one of the diamonds, which technically means one-eighth of health.When the hamster loses all of his/her health, the player will have to restart from the last activated checkpoint, or if no checkpoints have been activated, the beginning of the level. Health can be replenished by eating carrots and apples found in levels, both of which replenish one-eighth of health. Levels The game has four worlds, which each have four levels. Worlds 2 and 4 each have a boss fight at the end. The first world takes place in Zhu Village. The levels in this world take place in grassy environments with trees and bushes, and houses are visible in the background too. The second world takes place in the Amazhu Jungle, where there are large trees and there are different kinds of plants growing too .This world also has the first boss of the game; Mangawanga. The third world takes place in the Snowy Mountain, where the levels take place in a snowy environment. The trees are covered with snow, and there are small snowmen around the levels.The fourth and final world takes place in the Palace of Zhu. The levels depict the palace in the state where it has been already taken over by the game's main antagonist, Mazhula, who is also the final boss of the game. To go from one world to the next, the player will have to play a short minigame, however the player can switch between worlds quickly by using the Touch Screen. Items Just like the other Zhu Zhu games, the player can collect coins, but there are also new collectibles. Gems can be found in levels, and can be used to play minigames. Also in each level, there are four tokens, each with the birthmarks of Pipsqueak, Mr. Squiggles, Chunk, and Num Nums. These are called birthmark tokens, and they can only be obtained by their respective hamster, since each one has different powers which are needed to get them. Chunk can dig through stone walls, Num Nums can jump high, Pipsqueak can run fast, and Squiggles has the ability to hover for a short time. Also found in each level are large, golden tokens with a hamster on them. They are "really hard to find", according to the game. If the player gets stuck trying to find the large gold token, they can buy hints or compasses from Stinker's shop to help them, using the coins they have found in levels. Challenges When all the levels have been beaten and all the birthmark tokens have been collected, three new challenges are unlocked for each level and one is unlocked for each boss. The challenges consist of "Hide and Seek", "Coins", "Race", and "Boss Blitz". In Hide and Seek, the player must find a certain number of blue hamsters in a level to complete the challenge. In Coins, the player must collect a certain number of coins to complete the challenge. In Race, a time limit is added, and the player must get to the end of the level before time runs out. Boss Blitz is exclusive to boss levels, and is played the same except the player only has one-eighth of health; this means the player must try to beat the boss without getting hurt at all. Controls Minigames The game also includes four minigames, which can be played in various spots in each of the worlds. Trivia *GameMill Entertainment's website, as well as a few other online sources, refer to two of the minigames as "Vine Swinging" and "Snowball Throw". However, none of the minigames in the final product reflect these titles. It is possible these minigames were going to be in the game but were scrapped due to the need to rush the game to the movie's release, or it could just likely be a case of false advertising. **The site also refers to the game having "hidden Zhus" as well as cutscenes. However, there seem to be no "hidden Zhus" unless it is referring to the big coin depicting a hamster in each level, or the "Hide and Seek" mode unlocked after one collects all the Birthmark Tokens. The "cutscenes" also appear to be only stills of scenes from the movie. Either full motion video cutscenes were scrapped to get the game out to the movie's release, or this is another case of false advertising. Screenshots Ulg5GZ1qaK6h44et8McQVujJqx135ecF.jpg YHGahVfvkj7AWZHe2wznV3AKwM9tR9AI.jpg B-jhfIrK OnkjI-qo -a6wh3qC9suvns.jpg wDtno6GrtoqqUhJu1sMffzIrLFi4IiNK.jpg Video Category:Video games